chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Leanara
Leanara is the patron Saintess of seraphim and vengeance. Born in the Age of Gods, Leanara saw the glory of Hadeus firsthand. She quickly grew to a place of prominence in the sanguine faith before the chaos of Ximatia's betrayal. A living witness to the death of the Allfather and the spawning of the Fiends of Hell, Leanara swore a blood-oath on the corpse of her dying faith. She swore to survive, to bring vengeance on Hadeus' betrayer, and to all who serve her. Leanara indicates her favor by streaking nearby waters with crimson blood, and brands deep, yet bloodless, clawmarks on the arms of those who trespass on her holy ground. Blessings While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to Intimidate, Knowledge (Religion), and Knowledge (History) skill checks. While this blessing is active, you gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made against creatures with the Fiendish subtype. These bonuses increase by your piety against Fiendish Daemons. While this blessing is active, you gain a piety bonus to AC and saving throws during surprise rounds. Obedience and Boons Description Dogma Leanara demands her followers seek retribution for wrongdoings done against them, and especially so for those done unto others. Dedication and perseverance please Leanara, while oath-breakers are looked down on with fangs bared. Leanara's final tenet, more than any other, is sacrosanct to her; that no servant of the Betrayer Queen ever know rest or safety. Shrines Outside of major basilicae Leanara has few shrines. Her worshipers often prefer to worship the Lady of Vengeance privately. A notable exception is the basilica at Carindae. This mountain fortress sits in the mountainous foothills of Altaria and is home to the largest collection of Leanara's worshipers on the Prime, the Nightguard; a chapter of chronicler-knights who obsessively hunt the Fiends of Hell and persecute oathbreakers within the Imperium. Favored Classes Cleric, Fighter, Harbinger, Inquisitor, Slayer, Warpriest Clothing Leanara cares little for how her worshipers garb themselves, so long as they can perform their duties. Among her worshipers, typical Hadean vestments of red and black are appropriate. Members of the Nightguard bear religious tattoo-brands of Leanara's unholy symbol on their forearms and armaments, and are fond of accenting their armor with black, silver, and yellow. Holy Texts Like the other Hadean Saints, Leanara has a chapter dedicated to her in the Book of Saints, the third book in Hadeus' Crimson Testaments. Her chapter is the eighth, as the Saints are listed in chronological order of ascension. Additionally, Leanara has assisted many scholars researching Hell and its inhabitants over the course of history, and is referenced as a source in dozens of texts on Fiends. Heralds and Vassals Apocrypha affiliated with Leanara echo her ruthless, unrelenting quest for revenge. Their blades bathe in the blood of the wicked, These servants of Hadeus are the black sheep of the Hadean Vassalage, and are typically seen as uncompromising, merciless, and unforgiving. Nephilim Nephilim of Leanara are possessed of righteous fury and a long memory. Grudges come naturally to them, as does the passion to pursue them. Category:Saints Category:Hadeanism Category:Minor Deities Category:Deities of Law Category:Deities of Destruction Category:Deities of War Category:Lawful Evil Deities Category:Deities